Proposal
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: The war is done. Harry has accomplished something he thought he never will. He's an Auror. He has friends who are his family. He has a lover, and now he's ready to make things official. *FLUFF*


**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt38: Harry. Make you feel my love by Adele**

**Written for Head Canon Boot Camp**

**Prompt8: Frozen Lake**

**Written for Pairing Diversity Boot Camp**

**Prompt1: Picture Perfect**

**Summary: The war is done. Harry has accomplished something he thought he never will. He's an Auror. He has friends who are his family. He has a lover, and now he's ready to make things official. **

* * *

**Proposal**

It was a cold evening, Harry watched his girlfriend as she rubbed her hands together. They had just eaten dinner and were now going back to their flat. Or rather, that was what Ginny thought. Harry had other plans though.

"I can't believe it's so cold!" Ginny complained, pulling her coat closer together. Harry could see her teeth chattering, her cheeks rosy and nose pink. He chuckled at her, and slipped his hand in hers

.

"We'll get you warm," he mumbled, sounding a little cheesy.

Ginny simply laughed in reply. "Alright, take me home," she said, kissing his cheek.

Only he wasn't taking her home. As far as he knew, the night was not yet over. They walked to the nearest dark alley to disapparate. Grasping her hand firmly, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the place he wanted to go. The usual nauseating sensation enveloped his body. Both of them arrived steady on their feet, and Ginny gasped in surprise.

"Where are we, Harry?" she asked, letting go of his hand and walking around.

He looked around the place at which he and Hermione had camped years ago during their search for the horcruxes.

"The Forest of Dean," he told her. The place hadn't changed one bit. Only, they had grown up.

His surroundings were exactly the way they were – covered in ice, the trees tall and snowy, and even the lake was frozen. For some reason, this place was oddly soothing.

He turned to meet Ginny's inquiring eyes, "I don't know. I just wanted to come here. This place is special…" He mumbled an explanation.

"It is," she said softly, looking around again. "It's beautiful."

It was indeed…

But he hadn't gotten her here just to admire the scenery. He had come here with an entirely different purpose. Before Ginny could turn her attention back to him, he knelt on the ice, pulling out a tiny box.

"Ginny?"

Ginny took in his position and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth twice, as if to speak. She didn't say anything though. He had practiced and prepared a whole speech to say to her, but now his mind was blank!

He took a deep breath, "Ginny, I am not really good at words. But, I want this moment to be perfect for you, for us. I don't have anything to say except that I love you. And I know that I will continue to forever… I promise you that. With you, I am happy. You make me whole, you make me feel normal and yet extraordinary. I need you too much in my life. I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

He looked at her expectantly, now holding the ring. She hadn't said anything yet, and she was _crying_. Uh oh. Did he say something wrong? Crying women were a bad sign!

"Ginny, would you like to marry me?" he asked again.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, finally finding her voice. "I do, I do!" She practically jumped on him, hugging him fiercely. Both of them collapsed on the ice, with her falling on top of him.

"I love you so much!" he told her, hugging her back.

"I love you more," she replied.

They lay there hugging for a few moments until Ginny got off him. She was blushing deeply. He pulled her into a kiss.

Just as he had started to kiss her, he realized that he hadn't given her the ring. Feeling incredibly stupid, he got it out of the box which was still clasped in his hand.

"Let me put it on for you," he told her. Removing the glove, Ginny gave him her left hand.

The ring wasn't new, fancy, or both. It was a simple gold band with two petals engraved on it. "It was my mother's," he offered as an explanation, wondering if he should have got her something new after all. But once he had found this ring, it seemed wrong to get her something else.

"It's perfect," Ginny whispered. He smiled, watching her in silent admiration.

He was going to marry her. He was going to officially entwine their lives together.

At that moment, he felt like the happiest man alive.

* * *

**AN: Okay, here's some short fluff. I don't believe I have written Harry/Ginny before. I haven't given them much thought before, but, I had to write this idea with them. Anyway, hope you liked it. =)**

**Please review…=)**


End file.
